Nick's and Judy's adventures
by Nickiswilde
Summary: nick and Judy have some adventures but some things can get in the way come and see how they get along and improve there relationship.
1. Chapter 1 The Dentist

**The Dentist**

Judy: "Nick it's alright."

Nick: "but carrots I just don't like them."

Judy: "why Nick it's easy in then out."

Nick: "ok but. what if I bite them. I do that if I get too scared."

Judy: "why are you being such a baby Nick."

Nick: "I don't like them and they don't like me."

Judy: "why would you think that Nick."

Nick: "because I bit him last time."

Judy: "oh well um that's unfortunate for him. But your better now right."

Nick: "I hope and thanks again for coming carrots I just don't like going alone."

Just then a female leopard in a white dentist jacket comes out

Woman: "Ah mr wild you next come in here please I hope you've changed since last time you visited."

Nick: "ha thanks doc sorry about mr Jump"

Woman: "well you should be. He lost a finger because of you. And who is this a bunny

I think you should wait your turn Dear.

Nick: "no miss she's a Friend can she stay."

Woman: " A friend mr wild well that's new. Not a criminal I hope and when did bunnies and foxes get along what has happened to this world. And yes she can stay."

Judy laughed uncomfortably "ha ha um so how are his teeth then miss um miss?

Woman: "Jenna I'm Jenna Phillips and I don't know until he opens his mouth. no bitting Mr Wild you do that and I will kill you myself."

Nick: "ha yer don't do that or I might have to arrest you."

Jenna: "yer mr wild a criminal arresting someone."

Nick " well actually I'm a cop now I don't sell those Pawpsicles anymore."

Jenna "ha yer and I'm the queen of the leopards."

Nick " no no I mean it I am a real cop no lyles look and that's my partner Judy.

Judy show her your badge."

Jenna " ok ok what ever stop talking I can't see with your mouth moving. oh oh no mister wild you need about 5 fillings and 1 crown you should brush your teeth more often especially you mr wild you are predator unless you want no teeth when your older remember that when you a little fox."

Nick: "yeah oh and Jenna if your going to tell things about me then why don't I tell about you so why don't you go back to the strip kennel and get more money there

See I know things about you thanks and bye oh and I won't be coming back for another

3 to 4 years bye bye."

Judy: "Nick you need to get your filling done."

Nick: "um no and why."

Judy: "let me think umm because you will have no teeth left."

Nick: "first things first we are animals back in the wild before we involved into what we are today I am very sure... that dentists did not exist."

Judy: "Nick I know but that will not help your teeth. now please if you won't do it for yourself can you do it for me...please."

Nick: "fine fine if it will make you be quiet and your buying me a fox-coffee after.

Deal."

She answer is very fast "and you give me the money back in two weeks"

Nick: "what?"

Judy: "nothing just I said deal."

Ok that's it my first chapter and my first story hope you enjoyed

Written by Luke Richardson. also known as NickIswild

Inspired bye: Joey-The-FNaF-Fan and demonwrithterx

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee

**Coffee**

"My mouth feels horrible." Nick said with a growl.

"Really?... maybe it's because you've had 5 fillings and 1 crown." Judy answered sarcastically

"Yeah yeah how about my fox-coffee now." Nick said.

"Oh you boys always straight to the drinks." Judy said. Then they entered The café. Just then as soon as Judy ordered the drinks. A goat rushes in the café.

"Help please. I need somewhere to hide they can't take me again they'll KILL ME!" The goat says while panicking. Just then the goat said " bugger this" and ran into the bathroom.

"What was that about." Judy thought.

Bang! The door got kicked open and there was a big tall wolf looking around.

"WHERE IS HE!" The wolf demanded an answer. The moose said "where's who."

"Don't play dumb with me boy I can take down this café with one order." The wolf said angrily.

"Don't know who your on about we get animals in and out of this café." The moose responded

"Forget it...you fox. you see a goat come in here." The wolf said with no respect.

Nick looked at Judy then Nick looked back at the wolf and said "you know what iv had a up and down day today and I'm certainly not going to answer some wolf. who is threatening to kill a innocent goat so I'm not going to get threatened by some old wolf and why are you asking when you can just use that nose of yours unless you have been sniffing the White powder big boy."

The wolf then answered with a mean and angry tone "ok fox take the Mick out of me will ya. Then I'll show you what iv got." The wolf picks up Nick bye the neck and then throwing him onto the glass next to them with such force it breaks the glass and knocks out Nick.

Judy was scared for Nick and then said " NICK NO."

The wolf looked at Judy "oh then rabbit you two know each other. So just to make him suffer I'll take you instead of that goat. come with me rabbit." He grabs Judy but while he put Judy onto his back Judy was struggling to try to get down bye hitting his back but nothing was hurting the wolf. The wolf then chucks Judy into a small cage in a big black van. Then shoots a sleeping dart at her. Then locks the van door and drives away.

 **15 minutes later**

"Wha where am... Judy where's Judy she's gone where is she." Nick said panicking.

"She's gone officer wild." Officer plum said.

"Gone how where I need to find her NOW." Nick said stressfully

"Calm down wild we where first on The scene. Our police medic told me to tell you to stay here while the ambulance arrives."

"No NO." Nick gets up and goes to the bathroom "goat come out NOW I need to talk to you i am a officer of the law they have taken a friend of mine really close friend so I need to talk to you please you are suspect in this. OW! oh fox plums my head hurts ok I need to talk please and fast."

"...if...if I talk...will they leave...leave me alone." A voice from one of the stalls.

"Y..yes I promise as a officer I will fully protected you now and after if you help me please..."

Ok wow you made it all the way what happens next. But first a thank you to Panfila

For helping me bye commenting and telling me how to right it like a story and not like a script so thank you for that. And also thank you all of your comments and following and adding me and the story to your favourites thank you all of you.

Inspired by demonwriterX and Joey-The-FNaF-Fan

Please tell me what you think and Thank you again and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3 The Wake Up

**The wake up**

"Wher...where am I." Judy looks around the room. And then notices goats and other small animals In old rusty cages with sharp spikes sticking out.

"Oh...oh my god what is this place am I the only bunny here" she said under her breath so then no one would hear her.

Two wolves enter the room laughing "Yeah and I said no pickles." They both looked at Judy "oh look it's the new one and she's awake let's see if she's tough enough shall we." They opened Judy's rusty cage and hit her around her head to prove that they are stronger and better than her. Then they picked up the rabbit roughly and chucked her into a dark,mossy wet room.

"If you are wondering where you are rabbit. well you are in a ring a fighting ring. Now you fight...we watch...got it...good now as it's your first fight We will go easy on you...oh and don't lose or well you will die thats how to win. kill one another Now let's get ready to rumble." A bell goes off on the lights turn on almost blinding Judy. On the other side of the ring was a squirrel in a old dirty white V-neck shirt.

The squirrel looked at Judy with a threatening look on his face while playing with one of his sleeves on his shirt.

"Ok let's talk we don't have to fight I can get us both outa here ok." Judy said calmly but still scared on the inside.

The squirrel walked up to Judy and said. "Ha and what miss all the fun. I've been doing this for years rabbit so time to die so say your prayers." He took a swing with a hidden knife from his sleeve on his shirt. Judy quickly Dodges but he still hit her on the right arm.

"Ow my arm take this you jerk." Judy jumps in the air and kicks the squirrel

Then started punching him in the gut knocking him onto the floor.

Judy started to enjoy the adrenaline. But then the squirrel kicked her in between the legs "ow my..." Punch boom Judy went flying.

Judy got up with her nose bleeding and said "Is that all you got" then she picked up a led pipe and took a swing and hit the squirrel in the head.

"Take this and that and this and that" Judy was hitting the squirrel harder and harder until...stop...every thing went quiet. Blood on Judy's hands and the blood on the pipe was dripping onto the floor. She was breathing heavily.

"Well done rabbit never seen one like you in years. Just so you know what you have done. That squirrel is dead you punched and hit him in the Head so hard and so many times You killed him. So...murderer what you gona do." He said with a grin

She thought to her self. ("No no it wasn't murder it...it...it...it was self defence he would of killed me...but it felt so good no no what am I thinking. I'm a officer of the law.") she looked up and said "look I only did what I had to he was going to kill me."

"Yer what ever you say test subject number 106." The wolf said with the smirk on his face.

"Wha..? What test subject? _"_ Judy said confusedly "how when where?"

"Go to sleep rabbit...go...to...sleep" the Wolf slowly said then injected some stuff in her body.

...

"Ok so test subject 106 reddy. Good ok now injecting "blood thirst" in to system now...

This should be interesting putting DNA from a predator into a rabbit let's see how it works."

...

End of chapter

ok sorry for the short chapter today I was having trouble thinking of parts ok next one will be longer...I hope and thanks to Panfila for helping me again thank you so so so much. so thanks for reading and good bye or goodnight or good morning it's one of them it depends where you live and when you are reding bye bye.

Inspired by demonwriterX,Joey-The-FNaF-Fan and Panfila

Please tell me what you think and Thank you again and see you next time.


End file.
